There various approaches for UE to estimate a trust relationship of a non-3GPP access network. Each of the various approaches has its own disadvantages. Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) Hotspot (HS) 2.0 (release 2) standard defines a PerProviderSubscription Management Object (referred to as “Standard PPS MO”), which includes subscription and policy specific parameters.